


Family

by Legend4eva



Category: Arrow - Fandom, DC’s Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: AU, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legend4eva/pseuds/Legend4eva
Summary: This is my first writing a story/au. So please bear with me. I’m not a great writer but I tried my best cause I just love this ship so much. There will be more chapters, but I can’t promise there will be a weekly/daily upload. Hope u guys enjoy.





	Family

“Rip, this needs to stop.” Sara spoke as she stepped into his office. 

“What are you talking about, Miss Lance?” Rip confusedly replied. 

“You know what! This.” She said gesturing towards them both. “You lying to me.” She said angrily, barely holding back the urge to punch him and put a knife at his throat. 

“I’m sorry, I’m not quite getting it yet.” Rip replied. 

“Rip, every time I’ve trusted you. You’ve always broke my trust, always thought of me as so much less-“ 

Rip cut her off. “I’ve never thought of you as anything less than what you are and will be.” He said. 

“Rip, look if you’re gonna keep this going, I can’t work with you. You’ve always lied to me and never trusted me.” Sara said blinking back the tears that threatened to spill over her eyes. 

“Sara, I’m sorry.” He said, softening his expression. 

“Sorry, is not going to cut it Rip! You know what Savage was right. He was right about you never being able to trust anyone, he was right about you always lying. I can’t believe you did this… to me.” She said as tears sprang out of her eyes. 

Rip made his way to her as quickly as possible and embraced her, murmuring à quite apology.

Sara tried to push him away, but she couldn’t. It strangely felt good in being in Rip Hunter’s arms. The warmth, the tenderness and just being so close to him. 

“Sara, I’m so sorry. It’s really hard for me to be here, do this, after what I did to you.” Rip replied hastily. “I have to tell you something Sara.” He said as he pulled back. 

“What? Another lie?” Sara bit back. 

“No. No more lying between us.” Rip said. 

He placed à hand on her cheek and cradled it. And then so very gently he kissed her. “I care about you, Sara.” He said. 

“Sara, I’m sorry for what I-” Sara cut him off with à kiss. And he was surprised. He didn’t think that she would even like him after what he did to her, lie to her. He smiled and kissed her more passionately and she returned it enthusiastically with the same force. He had her pinned against the wall, they started to work each other’s clothes off, but realized…….

“Mommy” Laura came running through the door and stood near the bed. 

“Hey! Look who's back.” Sara said picking up her daughter and placing her on the bed in front of her. 

“Hey, Honey.” Rip walked in through the door with Michael. 

“Hey, Babe.” She replied gently pulling him down for a kiss. 

“Ewww” Laura and Michael yelled as Rip and Sara pulled back and started to laugh. 

“So, did you guys have fun with grandpa?” Sara asked. 

“Yes!” They both exclaimed with joy.   
“You know mommy, daddy we watched à scary movie.” Laura said. 

“Yea? How was it, did u get scared?” Rip asked as he reached out to tickle Laura. Sara did the same and Laura started laughing joyfully and happily. They stopped as the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it!” Rip said and went to open the door. He opened it and saw Laurel standing there. “Hello! Come on in” Rip said pulling the door further back as he shouted “Sara, Honey Laurel’s here.” 

“Yaaaayyyy, it’s aunt Laurel!” both Michael and Laura yelled as they ran out the bedroom and down the stairs. 

“Mike, Laura walk please.” Sara shouted as she made her way down the stairs. 

“Hey, there’s my favorite niece and nephew!” Laurel said crouching and pulling them both in à hug. “So, are you guys ready to go have some fun tonight?” Laurel asked. 

“Aunt Laurel, where are we going?” Mike asked eagerly. 

“It’s à surprise” whispered Laurel as she stood up to hug her Sara and Rip. 

“Hey” Sara said. “How are you doing?”

“I’m good. How about you guys? How are you guys holding up?” Laurel asked. 

“Mike, Laura why don’t you two go upstairs and get your bags.”Rip said. 

“Ok, Daddy.” They both replied and started to make their way upstairs. 

“We’re still worried about Jax, but I think we’re fine.” Sara replied. 

“Yea, it’s hard… it’s hard for him, for all of us in fact after Martin died. But we’re holding up.” Came à reply from Rip. 

Mike and Laura were slowly making their way down the stairs now. “We’re ready to go Aunt Laurel!” They both yelled as they reached down and started running towards Laurel. 

“Ok, well then. I think we should get going.” Laurel said again hugging Rip and Sara again. Sara pulled back and walked over to Mike and Laura leaving Rip and Laurel in the hug. 

“Hey, be nice, Ok?” Sara said, kissing them both on their cheeks. 

“Yes, Mommy.” They replied. 

“Hey Laurel, I’m planning to propose Sara, on our trip.” Rip told Laurel. 

“That’s great!” Laurel said cheerfully. “You guys are perfect for each other.” 

“Yea, and it will be better for Laura and Mike as well.” He replied. 

“We should really get going.” Laurel announced to everyone. “Ok, say bye to Mommy and Daddy.” Laurel said picking up Michael and Laura’s backpacks.

“Bye, Mommy and Daddy.” They both said happily. Rip made his way over to them and crouched down and said “Ok, bye lil’ nuggets.” before kissing them both on their cheeks. They both ran to Laurel’s car. She said “Have fun you lovebirds”, before running after them. 

Rip closed the door and turned to Sara, “So what do you want to do?” he asked. 

She pulled him into à long heated kiss before answering, “This”. Rip slipped his hands under her thighs, picked her up and walked them to the couch, their kissing never stopping as they laid down. They stayed like that until it was time to go catch their flight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing a story/au. So please bear with me. I’m not a great writer but I tried my best cause I just love this ship so much. There will be more chapters, but I can’t promise there will be a weekly/daily upload. Hope u guys enjoy.


End file.
